It is known, in principle, that medical devices may be used in various use situations. These are especially the floor-mounted mode of use and the ceiling-mounted mode of use in an operating room. For example, floor-mounted and movable frames are known, on which the medical devices are arranged and thus can be moved about in the operating room. Further, it is known that ceiling suspension systems, to which the medical devices can be fastened, are present in operating rooms. Thus, such ceiling-mounting systems often have a mounting bracket, on which a mechanical connection can be made available at a corresponding interface of the medical device. The media supply, e.g., with medical gases, is also known via such interfaces.
The drawback of prior-art solutions is that the frame remains at the medical device in case of conversion from a floor-mounted device into a ceiling-mounted device. Thus, the medical device is pushed with the movable frame into the operating room in prior-art solutions and a mechanical connection is established there between the ceiling interface and the mounting bracket of the ceiling mounting system. The medical device with the floor-mounted frame can be subsequently raised via the mounting bracket. This leads to an additional need for installation space for the entire medical device system. It is possible, in particular, that the frame of the medical device gets disturbingly caught, so to speak, in the area of the operating room. Carrying out maintenance on the medical device is very complicated in prior-art solutions in which a floor-mounted frame is eliminated. Since such devices usually have a weight of up to 100 kg and more, this leads to several people being required to remove the medical device from the mounting bracket of the ceiling mounting system. The ceiling mounting system can correspondingly be removed and then moved into a service room with great effort only.